Field of the Invention
The invention lies in the semiconductor technology field. More specifically, the invention relates to a semiconductor component, in particular a semiconductor switching element suitable for the voltage supply of a drive circuit in a switching converter.
German published patent application DE 100 01 394 A1 discloses a switched-mode power supply with a transformer having a primary coil and a secondary coil, in which a MOS transistor is connected in series with the primary coil and is turned on and off in pulsed fashion by a drive circuit. The voltage supply of the drive circuit is effected by means of a further MOSFET, whose load path is connected between the primary coil and a supply terminal of the drive circuit and which is driven by the drive circuit. In order to enable a first driving of the further MOSFET, a starting circuit is provided, which provides an initial voltage supply of the drive circuit after the switched-mode power supply has been switched on.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,369 discloses connecting a JFET (junction FET) and a power MOSFET in series with the primary coil of a transformer in a switched-mode power supply, a node that is common to the load paths of the MOSFET and of the JFET being connected via two further MOSFETs to a supply terminal of a drive circuit for the power MOSFET.